


Tea & Biscuits

by AzulV



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Female Grimm, Food, Friends With Benefits, Grimm has been many genders over many lifetimes, Grimm has both a vagina and a penis, It's not specified but the biscuits are probably made from bugs, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulV/pseuds/AzulV
Summary: Divine asks her Troupe Master for a favour over some tea.
Relationships: Divine & Grimm (Hollow Knight), Divine/Grimm
Kudos: 9





	Tea & Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on twitter wanted more stuff with Divine and Grimm  
> I wanted more femslash  
> This resulted in me writing for a pairing I wouldn't have thought of on my own  
> Have fun! ^^

The Grimmkins were getting the table and snacks ready while their Master held the kettle between her hands. Summoning a small fraction of her power would be enough to gently boil the water for the tea.

She and her kin paused when Divine entered the room and greeted them uncharacteristically flatly.

“Is something bothering you, my friend?” Grimm asked.

“Do you ever work on something for a long time and then... accidentally break it?”

“It happens to the best of us. Can you still fix it?”

“Of course I can!” Divine exclaimed. “I can fix anything! I've just given myself more hassle. I don't like hassle. I wanted to start another project! But now I have to fix this one instead.”

The Troupe Master poured the boiling water and the herbs into cups for Divine and herself.

“May I offer you moral support tea to help you in your endeavors?”

“I would like that. I would like that very much.”

They were both at the table sharing biscuits now. The Grimmkins had left them alone to do something else.

“A good cup of tea almost never fails to make me feel better when I am upset”, Grimm said.

“In my experience, if drinks and food won't make you feel better, maybe being eaten out will.”

The Troupe Master almost choked on her tea.

“Master, are you-”

“I'm alright”, Grimm reassured her friend once she had stopped coughing. “I did not expect you to bring up this subject over tea and biscuits, is all.”

“Why not?” Divine asked.

“You haven't done so before”, the Nightmare Vessel replied.

“Have I? Guess we don't have tea often enough.”

Divine took her teacup between her two claws and raised it to the uncovered part of her mouth.

“After all this time, you still find ways to surprise me”, Grimm smiled.

“Good. Good”, the other repeated before taking a sip of tea. “I'm right though!”

“Hum? Oh, right. You are indeed.”

Divine giggled.

“I admit I haven't... tested this in a while, though”, Grimm continued.

“Should I help you practice?”

“Divine. Is this why you brought up the subject in the first place? Are you trying to request oral sex from me?”

“I have been very horny lately”, Divine explained. “And you're the one person here I trust the most.”

“This is a... quite sudden but admittedly tempting offer.”

“Good thing there's food right here!” Divine exclaimed. “It would be a shame if I ate you. Such a shame.”

“I would not recommend it. We cannot have anything happen to me before the next Ritual now, can we?”

Grimm finished her cup.

“Just come here...” Divine encouraged her.

“You want to do this right here and now?”

“Yes. So I can eat the snacks while you eat my pussy!”

“Such crude language...”

“It's true though!”

“I think it would be more comfortable if we did this in one of our rooms”, Grimm argued. “We can bring the food with us.”

“Fine. Let's go to my room then!”

The Troupe Master got up from her chair to grab a plate of biscuits in one hand and her friend's arm in the other. A heartbeat later, they were now in Divine's room. Grimm put the plate down onto the bedside table and took her follower's face between her hands. Divine leaned into the touch and closed her eyes.

“You're so warm”, she commented.

“I know”, Grimm replied. “Do you like it?”

The big bug nodded.

“Good.”

The red-eyed creature moved one hand to Divine's antenna and started gently playing with it.

“Now...” Grimm said. “Would you please show me your entrance?”

“You can say 'vagina'”, the big bug chuckled. “Or 'pussy'. 'Cunt'. My-”

“Shall we get on with it?”

Divine climbed into bed, rolled onto her back, and gestured to her Troupe Master to join in. The latter laid on top of her and gave her a peck on the lips. The part that wasn't covered by the mask, anyway.

“A bit lower”, Divine laughed.

“Are you this impatient?” Grimm teased right back. “There is no rush...”

She kissed Divine's neck ; Divine moved her head slightly to the side to give her more room. The Troupe Master slowly grazed the other's shell with her fangs, not daring to actually bite down.

“Are you going to bite me?” Divine asked.

“Only if you want me to.”

“Hum. I don't mind a little love bite... Don't literally eat me though. It's only fair.”

“Oh, no need to worry about this, my friend. At worst you might be left with a bite mark later on.”

Grimm's hands roamed Divine's lower half, caressing, petting, accidentally tickling at times, until one hand slowly approached the slit. She slowly rubbed the zone around it and got closer and closer until her finger was fully on her follower's clit.

“May I?” Grimm asked.

“Eat my pussy? Yes! That's why we're here!”

Grimm changed position so that her mouth was right above Divine's clit.

“Just do it, please”, Divine said with an exaggerated sigh.

A glint in her eyes and the shape of the smile betrayed her amusement.

Grimm licked the entire length of the bug's pussy, appreciating how wet it already was, before focusing her efforts on the more sensitive part or her clit.

“Ah, yesssss”, Divine hissed.

Her Troupe Master licked and kissed said clit while the flat side of the other's claws pressed against the back of her head. The big bug was giving quiet moans that turned increasingly louder as the literal nightmare creature eating her out was getting more and more enthusiastic about it.

Divine was quite close to coming when Grimm suddenly stopped.

“Why did you-”

The other slipped a finger inside her, teased her for a few seconds, then slipped another one. Soon, Grimm's mouth was working her friend's clit again while her fingers thrust in and out.

“Aaah, Grimm!” Divine moaned.

Grimm hooked her fingers upwards to rub her g-spot while her mouth kept licking and sucking. This made the other keen beautifully.

Hearing Divine enjoying herself and knowing she was the one responsible for her pleasure was making Grimm so wet and hard. It was increasingly challenging to resist the urge to stroke herself, but she had to focus on the task at hand, which was to make her friend feel good. She could always touch herself later if she had to.

First, Divine's arms started trembling slightly. Then she tensed up. Then, after a few more licks and pumps of her Troupe Master's fingers, she came undone, screaming a wordless scream of ecstasy.

Grimm kept going for a few moments to try and prolong her friend's orgasm ; eventually she was told to stop so she did. She licked her hand clean while Divine shoved food into her mouth to avoid snacking on her own friend.

“You are even more delicious than these biscuits”, the latter complimented her.

Divine smiled.

“Do you want a reward for your hard work?” she asked playfully.

“Hum... This sounds... very tempting indeed. If we are to do this then you need to know what you have to work with.”

She shifted onto her knees next to her friend on the bed. Her cock was completely out of its sheath and her pussy was soaked.

“Oh, I see”, Divine said. “Why don't you take a seat right here?”

She playfully tapped her own mouth with the flat side her claw. Grimm delicately removed Divine's mask and set it on the bedside table next to the plate before straddling her face.

Divine put her claws on the other's legs on either side to keep her in place while she slipped her big, wet tongue right up that pussy.

Grimm leaned forward and gripped the bed frame tightly to keep her balance as she rode her friend's face. She used her other hand to stroke her own cock in rhythm with the movements of Divine's tongue.

It did not take long for her to tense up. She was so, so close already...

Divine retracted her tongue and pushed Grimm slightly upward and away from her mouth, leaving the Troupe Master's pussy clenching around nothing.

“What are you-” Grimm started, a hint of confusion in her raspy voice.

“I want your dick in my pussy”, Divine interrupted her. “Would you like that?”

“Y-yes. Yes I would...”

“Then go! Do it!”

Her legs still slightly shaking from getting so close to climaxing, Grimm moved down until her warm, hard cock was lined up with Divine's entrance.

“Ready?”

Divine nodded and her friend pressed inside.

“You feel _so good_...” Grimm whispered once she was in to the hilt.

Divine squeezed around her as if to encourage her to move. The Troupe Master got the message loud & clear and started thrusting in and out, in and out, the fire inside her seemingly burning even hotter.

She thrust faster. She could tell she would not last much longer if she kept that up, so she stopped a moment to catch her breath and calm down a notch.

“Don't stop!” Divine protested. “Fuck me!”

“Language”, Grimm teased.

“I will use whatever language I- Aaah!”

The Troupe Master was pounding Divine's insides harder than before now, one hand reaching where their bodies connected to play with Divine's clit.

The big bug let out a seemingly endless string of moans and pleas to keep going. Eventually, Grimm sank her teeth into the other's neck and came inside her pussy with a muffled wordless cry. Divine soon went over the edge herself as Grimm was ridding her own afterglow.

Divine held her friend in her arms, careful not to hurt her with her long claws, and planted a kiss on one of her horns.

“I feel so much better now”, she chuckled.

“I aim to please”, Grimm replied sleepily.

“...The tea must be cold by now”, Divine suddenly realised.

“I can easily fix this issue.”


End file.
